Christmas Cat
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Harry x Shroodinger Harry, raised by Voldemort, ends up working with the Nazis and befriending Shroodinger who in turn comes to love him. And on Christmas they spend the day together.


_**Pairing: Schroodinger x Harry**_

_**Plot (to bring you up to the time this fic takes place in): Harry's been raised by Voldemort and hates the light and muggles. So when a proposition to kill muggles with the aid of the aid of the Nazi's comes, Harry jumps on it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Keta.**_

* * *

Christmas Cat

Schroodinger grabs ahold of Harry's hand to stall the wizard. "What is it? Schro?" His emerald eyes lock onto the cat boy's and smiles, not seeming to notice his uncomfortableness.

"Wh-what are you d-doing Christmas d-day?"

Harry in all of his normal cluelessness has no idea what the neko's trying to do. "I'm going to hang out with the Dark Lord like always. What else would I do?"

'Is he really that clueless?' Schroodinger mentally sweat drops. "You c-could come h-hang out with me."

"Really?" A bright grin lights up on the child's face as he attempts to glomp the other. "No one ever wants to hang out with me! I'm too strange." His face falls. "Are you playing me? Is this a stupid joke?" He growls and makes a fist. "Cause if you are, it isn't funny! If it is, I'll kill you."

"It's not a joke!" Schroodinger cries, waving his arms in front of him in a 'don't kill me fashion'.

"Do you swear it?!"

"I swear."

"Pinky Promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

Harry's face gets bright again and starts to bounce. "I'm going to go tell Papa!" He flashes an adorable grin and apperates away with a loud pop.

* * *

A twinkle from little bells rings throughout the air as Harry lands in the middle of an already decorated Riddle Manor. "Papa! Where are you, Papa?"

"In the library!"

"Kay!" The boy bounds off towards library on the second floor next to his and his Papa's rooms. He goes there in the middle of the night to read quite often. He slinks into the room and onto the arm of Voldemort's chair as the man reads an old looking book. "So why ya reading?"

"For knowledge," Voldemort responds.

"On what?"

"Various things."

"Like what?"

"What pureblood society normally does when a child such as you becomes of age."

"Why don't you just ask a pureblood? I'm sure Luci would be happy to help."

Voldemort chuckles loudly before reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair. "I don't think that Lucius would like for you to keep calling him that."

"Why not?" Harry asks innocently. "I've called him that my entire life. He's never complained before."

"That is true, but I still think that he finds it annoying."

"Oh." The teen's head lowers, crestfallen. But as quick as it comes, it disappears in favor of his original happy disposition. "So… Schroodinger wants me to hang out with him for Christmas."

"And?"

"I will get to be with him, won't I?"

"Yes, as long as I get the early morning with you."

"Kay! Thank you, Papa!"

* * *

Harry smiles for no reason as he lays in his bed on Christmas Eve. It isn't that uncommon for him to do things that make no sense, things that a child such as himself shouldn't be so willing to do. His Papa encourages spontaniousness, more so than anything else. It works well for him, letting his darker tendencies be exploited while keeping his innocence intact.

The Major values that about him. Since Schrodinger and Rip Van Winkle's finding of him, the Major has been trying his hardest to get the child to do as he bade. Normally, Harry would, especially when it came down to killing muggles. That was never hard for the little wizard…

* * *

"Harry!" Schroodinger opens his eyes as he pants on his nice comfy bed in the Major's rooms. Thankfully the man is out for the next couple days. "Fuck…" he drawls out, feeling an uncomfortable sensation from where his pants press against his errection. "I'm so going to hell…"

"For what?"

He looks up to see the object of his dreams staring down at him with distinctive green eyes. "H-harry!"

"Hiya!"

"What are you doing here?!" 'Oh god, he's going to know!'

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come early." A yawn breaks forth from the young wizards mouth. "But now I'm sleepy." Before Schroodinger can contest, Harry climbs into bed beside him. "Schro, I love you~!" He cuddles up to cat boy, intent on going to sleep beside him when his hand brushes something… hard.

Schroodinger's face flushes with embarrassment, and he fights to keep a moan inside. "Um, H-harry, could you m-move over a little?"

"Why?" he asks innocently.

"Uh…" 'He didn't know what that is? For Christ's sake, I'm hard! How can he be so innocent?' "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Harry moves closer, till his knee's directly on the Nazi's dick. "What's that?"

"Ahh, Harry, please move!"

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with this?" He reaches down and presses against it again, and Schroodinger has to bite down hard to keep from moaning. "It does, doesn't it? Does this make it feel better?" He disappears into the sheets and pulls down the other's boxers before he can protest. He places a soft kiss on the head and asks, "did I make it feel better?"

"H-ha-harry…"

"Does it still hurt?" He places another kiss on the head, gripping his penis lightly so he can kiss it easier. "I'll make it better." He continues to pepper kisses until the cat boy moans aloud. "Schroodinger?"

"H-harry, ann, you n-need to st-stop please."

Harry blinks up at his friend and tilts his head. "Is it not good?"

"No, it's not good. Just go to sleep, I can take care of this by myself."

"If you're so sure…"

"I am. Go to sleep. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Schroodinger. I love you."

The cat's eyes open wide. "I love you too."


End file.
